


Ostatni polscy romantycy

by Andzia267



Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [5]
Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Related, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, pozytywizm, romantyzm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: W pozytywistycznej Polsce, która wychodziła dopiero z ery romantyzmu, nie było miejsca na głupców wierzących w bratnie dusze, ani na naiwnych myślących, że ich ominą.Na nadgarstku pojawia się imię bratniej duszy w momencie, w którym straciło się ją na zawsze.
Relationships: Ignacy Rzecki/August Katz, Ignacy Rzecki/Helena Stawska, Izabela Łęcka/Stanisław Wokulski, Julian Ochocki/Stanisław Wokulski
Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Ostatni polscy romantycy

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to w styczniu tego roku, ale coś mi nie pasowało. Odkopałam teraz, nie mogę zasnąć, więc wstawienie tego o szóstej rano, w drugi dzień świąt nie wygląda, aż tak głupio. W sumie nie wiem, co mi nie pasowało.

**I.**

Legendy mówiły o najprawdziwszej miłości. Dwie dusze zostały sobie połączone spotykając w kosmosie. Odnajdą siebie chociażby po śmierci.

Panna Izabela nie wierzyła w te brednie. Ani w nieszczęśliwą miłość romantyczną, ani w małżeństwo. Nienawidziła tego co słyszała. O mężach dymiących cygarami i hałasujących.

„Głupia jesteś”, „A dajże mi spokój”, nie mówi przecież mężczyzna, który kocha. Kobiety w małżeństwie opowiadały jej to, a nadgarstki miały czyste. Więc dlaczego niektórzy uparcie wierzyli w legendę?

—-

Gdy poznała Wokulskiego i jego niebezpieczny zapał, na myśl przychodziły jej nieszczęśliwe kobiety, których nadgarstki nie zdradzały uczuć. Chciała udowodnić na zawsze sobie, że bratnie dusze to bujda. A nic nie pokaże tego bardziej niż obsesyjnie zakochany w niej mężczyzna, który nie wiedział najwyraźniej na co się pisze chcąc ją kupić wekslami i srebrami.

—-

Wiedziała co robi rozmawiając z Kaziem po Angielsku. Wokulski zniknął w Paryżu, a jej ramie pozostawało bielutkie. Uśmiechała się w duchu, chociaż ojciec był wyraźnie zmartwiony.

—-

– Farewell, miss Iza, farewell! – powiedział Wokulski niemal się śmiejąc, chociaż jego dłoń trzęsła się w złości.

Kątem oka widziała imię. Wyryło się na jej nadgarstku i duszy. Jej fizjognomia pobladła, a trzęsąca się dłoń zakryła łzy.

Odszedł we mgle, nie widział już jej schludnego pisma. Czegoś co sprawi, że już nikt nigdy jej nie zechce.

—-

Mogła wprawdzie wyjść za Marszałka. Ale jeśli szczęście w małżeństwie jednak istnieje to ona już na pewno nie może go mieć.

Dni mijały a ona wciąż wracała do ruin zasławskiego zamku. Wmawiała sobie, że ucieka od żalu ojca, od Wokulskiego. Ale to właśnie do niego tam szła. Patrząc na swój smukły nadgarstek na którym mieściło się tyle boleści kreśliła tym samym zgrabnym pismem myśli i słowa. Ah jakże jej życie było łatwiejsze zanim musiała to wszystko znosić. Zanim jej nadgarstek psuł piękny fason sukni i skazywał na pogardliwe spojrzenia.

Marszałek z początku znosił nadgarstek i opowieści. Ah jak tęskniła za adoratorem od którego to ona w ostateczności stała się zależna! Jednak nowy narzeczony, który tak łatwo wcześniej słuchał miał w końcu dość.

I została sama.

Ojciec zmarł i jak wiele podobnych dziewcząt trafila do zakonu. Zaskakująco dużo panien chowało nadgarstek za szatą. Ona nie chciała tego robić. Chciała pokazać, że była kiedyś chciana i pozwolić losowi na nową szansę. Na tego jedynego Apollina.

Kiedy w końcu przyjdzie?

**II.**

Wokulski odkąd pamiętał pasjonował się nauką. Gdy był trochę starszy i pracował w winiarni Hopfera nie zauważył nawet, że Kasia Hopferówna kocha się w nim jak bohater poezji romantycznej. Może z wyjątkiem samobójstwa.

Nie przywiązywał wagi do bratnich duszy wtedy i nie zrobił tego gdy ożenił się później dla pieniędzy z Małgorzatą Minclową.

Nawet gdyby hipotetyczny napis pojawił się na jego nadgarstku co mu z tego. Miłość go przecież nie ocali od ubóstwa. Nie wyratuje z biedoty. Jego geniusz zmarnowałby się.

—-

Rzecki wpajał mu romantyzm, bratnie dusze, przekonywał, że nadgarstek to prawda. Jednak nigdy nie pokazał swojego, żeby to udowodnić.

Wpajał też Napoleona, co było tak nierozsądne i łatwowierne, że Wokulski był przekonany, że w bratnie dusze też nigdy nie uwierzy.

—-

Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy po śmierci żony zobaczył w teatrze anioła. Kobietę, która zamieniła go w romantyka. Spojrzał na swój nadgarstek. Był pusty. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zrobi coś szybko z różnicą społeczną jego nadgarstek najpewniej to pokaże. A wtedy jak wszystkie modne bohatery strzeli sobie w łeb. Studiował zbyt wiele romantycznych książek, żeby nie przejąć ich chociaż po części.

—-

Rzucił dla niej całe życie, i zrobiłby to raz jeszcze, nawet jeśli pomimo jej zgniłej rozmowy ze Starskim, jego nadgarstek był pusty.

Położył się na torach widząc nadjeżdżający pociąg. Natężenie uczuć nie wprowadzało go w stan katharsis, wręcz przeciwnie. A skoro miał duszę romantyka, a kobieta poza którą świata nie widział, nie dzieliła z nim duszy, to jaki był pożytek z takiego romantyka?

Może nie miał bratniej duszy, ale stracił ją na zawsze.

Farewell, farewell.

Przez zamknięte oczy wchodziło jasne światło pociągu, a jego ciało ogarnął stan nieważkości. Jednak ból fizyczny nie nadszedł.

—-

Gdy ostatnim razem tu był wierzył bezgranicznie w połączenie dusz swojej i panny Izabeli.

Mylił się oczywiście, bo nie został stworzony do kochania. W życiu kupca nigdy nie powinny się pojawiać ideały oddalające od pracy.

Jakże innym człowiekiem wtedy był. Wierzył, że jego dwie natury mogły żyć w nim bez przeszkody.

Ciepły ogień odbił mu się od twarzy, chociaż Wokulski był zimny.

**III.**

Julian Ochocki nie zaprzeczał bratnim duszom. Mogły istnieć, gdzieś w świecie innych ludzi. Jakby wynalazki były osobą, to one właśnie byłyby na jego nadgarstku. Wolał jednak nie dożyć chwili, w której miałby je stracić.

Dawno temu zauważył, że nie pociągały go kobiety, a wręcz męczyły. Myślał, że na tym się to kończy, do czasu gdy nie zrozumiał, że to co powinien do kobiet, czuł właśnie do mężczyzn. Nie bał się tego, do tego stopnia, że swoją niechęć do kobiet zaznaczył przy pierwszym spotkaniu ze Stanisławem Wokulskim.

Zgodnie z prawdą opowiedział o tym, jak skupił się na maszynach, a nie na romansach. Przemilczał tylko kłócące się z pozytywistyczną duszą przyciąganie jakie czuł, chociażby wtedy w łazienkach. Liczył, że Wokulski sam wyczyta ukryty przekaz, był w końcu uczony. Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Wręcz przeciwnie, Stanisław uwierzył nawet w to, że Ochocki gotowy był, zabrać mu pannę Izabelę.

Julian nie kłócił się z tym. Wrócił do swoich wynalazków i skupił na nich całkowicie.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się imienia Stanisław Wokulski na swojej ręce. A ognista czerwień mistycznego atramentu sprawiała, że przeszły go ciarki.

– Co żeś zrobił Stanisławie? – wyszeptał patrząc na nadgarstek.

Po odebraniu spadku pojechał do Geista, licząc, że pozostawi swoją bratnią duszę przy życiu w wynalazkach właśnie.

**IV.**

Ignacy karmiony przez ojca od dziecka zarówno Napoleonem jak i bratnimi duszami wierzył w oba bezgranicznie.

– Dlaczego nie masz mnie na nadgarstku głupi? – Wołała matka z marnie ukrytym uśmiechem.

– Bo to nie koniec nasz durna – odpowiadał ojciec i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej począł znowu kształtować światopogląd małego Ignasia.

—-

Gdy spotkał swoją bratnią duszę rozpoznał ją od razu. Nie dlatego, że nadgarstek mu powiedział. Spojrzał w jego oczy, zobaczył swoje odbicie i po prostu wiedział.

—-

Samo pozwolenie sobie na zakochanie się w Auguście nie było trudne. Nie bał się tego. Nielegalna miłość była zapisana głęboko w epoce w której się wychował. Wychwalana przez jego ojca. Troszkę tylko powykpiwana przez matkę.

Faktyczne zbliżenie się do Katza było procesem podczas którego oboje musieli dorosnąć. Katz wstydzący się ludzkich odruchów, musiał nauczyć się akceptować uczucia. Rzecki nie mógł idealizować go w ten wadliwy, romantyczny sposób.

Długa była ich droga do wzajemnego zrozumienia i zaakceptowania naiwnych wyobrażeń.

—-

Gdy Jan i Franc kłócili się, zerkali na siebie, myśląc, że nikt nie zauważy chwili słabości.

—-

Podczas jednej z długich nocy Rzecki zapomniał niemal o tym, że oboje byli romantykami. Nawet bez nieszczęśliwych śladów na nadgarstkach wiedzieli, że są sobie zapisani. Zapomniał co to dla nich oznacza. Oddał się w miłosne pieszczoty. Znał jego duszę i tak samo pragnął poznać jego ciało. Zachwycał się nim wciąż na nowo, chyba nie potrafił w pełni się go nauczyć.

—-

Rzecki pomimo głębokich uczuć był gotów poświęcić je dla idei wolności. Wyjechać sam na wojnę, gdy druga jego dusza spała.Przy czytaniu Konrada Wallenroda, wydawało mu się to łatwiejsze.

Jednak gdy zobaczył czekającego na niego Katza ból ustał.

Przytulili się, ucałowali i pojechali na wojnę razem.

Jechali ulicą miłosną, a Rzecki rozmyślał nad tym kiedy w jego szczęściu nastąpi zimny koniec. Gdy zasnął z głową na kolanach Augusta, ostatnią jego myślą było czy walka u boku ukochanego nie przyniesie mu wyłącznie cierpienia.

—-

Nie przyniosła. Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy Katz nie wpadł w krwawy trans. Boże miłosierny, jego oczy przepełnione krwią swoich rodaków, odbijały nienawiść. Nie było w nich już aniRzeckiego, ani miłości.

Ignacemu przez myśl przeszło nawet oskarżenie. Czyżby ich dusze nie były jednak połączone. Czy chciał, dzielić duszę z potworem?

Otrząsnął się z tego, gdy dostrzegł w tych oczach strach. Rzucił się na przyjaciela ratując go przed sobą samym.

Katz wpierw stawiał opór, ale opamiętał się i wpadli sobie w ramiona.

Rzecki nigdy więcej nie chciał widzieć w jego oczach tego wszystkiego.

—-

Katz był wyraźnie czymś przybity. Chciał pogadać, znaleść chwilę, nawet okłamać, że nie obchodzi go, czym stał się tamtego dnia zabijając. Przecież już zawsze będzie go kochać. Ale sen zamykał mu powieki, a Katz potrzebował chwili.

Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu chcąc przekazać „jestem tu, wszystko będzie dobrze.” Ale tamten nie słuchał. Wciąż tępo patrzył na ognisko.

Gdy kładł się spać, czuł ledwo wyczuwalne swędzenie nadgarstka. Spojrzał ostatni raz na zmartwionego Katza i zamknął oczy. Jutro poważnie z nim porozmawia.

—-

Usłyszał huk i wstał szybko.

Gdy zobaczył czarny jak proch atrament na swojej ręce już wiedział.

– Gdzie on jest? Katz!

—-

Gdy stracił Katza obiecał sobie, że nie przywiąże się do nikogo więcej. Nie było już na świecie człowieka z którym dzielił duszę. Nie zareagował w porę.

—-

Młodszy o zaledwie cztery lata, a w umyśle o wieki od niego Wokulski szybko stał się dla niego Stachem, a nawet Stasiem. Zrobił sobie pierwszy wyjątek od przywiązania. Nie było romantyczne, ale niepokój pozostał. Tylko prawdziwa miłość jest nieszczęśliwa. Czysta miłość do Stasia i zwykłe martwienie jego losem nie skrzywdzi go. Powtarzał to, gdy Wokulski zniknął po raz pierwszy. Gdy zadręczał się sprzedaniem żonie, której nie kochał. Gdy niedługo po wizycie w teatrze na którą sam go namówił zniknął na rok. Ale gdy napisał testament nie potrafił.

—-

Na którejś z kolei wizycie w kamienicy Łęckich mógł przysiąc, że Pani Stawska nie miała wad. Pomyślał nawet raz czy dwa o staraniu się o jej rękę. Ale oblana krwią twarz Katza przypominała, żeby trzymał się z dala. Chciał jej ślubu ze Stasiem. Dwie ukochane mu osoby zajęłyby się sobą, a on nie musiałby się zbliżać.

—-

Umierając, widział kpiącą matkę, pełnego nadziei ojca, Stasia, który potrzebował jego opieki, piękną panią Stawską i oczywiście jego. Rzecki był pełen nadziei. Imię na nadgarstku niemal paliło.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli dokończyłam to po roku, to na wszystko jest nadzieja


End file.
